


Left in the Shadows

by AngelXReaper



Category: uncategorized Fandom
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXReaper/pseuds/AngelXReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave me in the shadows and tonight, blood will rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left in the Shadows

Left in the Shadows

Hey, how does it feel?  
To have someone to smile at?

In her teen years,  
Just how could she forget the pain?  
Not so easily, a fact. 

She looks straight,  
Eyes grim and frightening.  
She just want to erase the image in front of her. 

Her best friend,  
Her oh so perfect best friend,  
Brought her little brother. 

They ruined our moment.  
How dare they?

We were just happily strolling around,  
Laughs could be heard,  
Smiles could be seen,  
But was destroyed in a very second! 

There she is,  
In a beautiful sundress,  
Holding her little brother's delicate hand. 

She smiled and wave at us,  
Of course I returned it back. 

A lopsided, carefree smile and a nod from me,  
And he in the other hand,  
Runs to her with a laugh.  
He called out her name,  
Ruffled the little brother's hair. 

I was there.  
On their shadows. 

No matter how young they look,  
With the little kid in the middle,  
She in the left,  
And he in the right,  
They look like family. 

I grab my wrist at my back,  
Squeeze them until I could feel the coldness.  
Ah, the numbness.  
The cold. 

I wonder if the cold could be her perfect temperature?  
I grin maniacally.  
Yes, yes. Perfect. It would be perfect for her~  
With a white or black dress too~  
Wonderful~

I turn around,  
Not bothering to say goodbye,  
And chuckled oh so lightly.  
Yes, yes.  
Eternal sleep~

That miserable sight at her back,  
Was still fresh on her mind.  
Her teeth bared,  
She snarled. 

Tonight, blood will shed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to sound like an emo child with this sad poems XD 
> 
> Not edited.


End file.
